


Peppermint Winter

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Brief Reference To The Wookiee Sex Holos From The Star Wars Holiday Special, Christmas Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker, Rey is Not a Palpatine (Star Wars), Rey is a Solo (Star Wars), Smuggler Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Smuggler Ben Solo reunites with his pilot boyfriend for Fete.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Darkpilot Holiday Exchange





	Peppermint Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For hanorganaas. Happy holidays, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Had to make a jab at the Star Wars Holiday Special with Chewie’s joke about the Wookiee holos, and the title is from the Owl City song of the same name.

The Falcon had its own soothing rumble even as it glided through hyperspace, and Ben found he liked it. The rumble of hyperspace, the hum of the hyperdrive. He found that he loved it, especially when he and his sister Rey were both kids. There had been something about that that had inspired him to become a smuggler. Rey was a Jedi, training with Finn Windu under Uncle Luke (and if Ben wasn’t mistaken, they’d started dating, especially since Uncle Luke had decided to throw away the “no attachments” rule), but they still kept in touch. 

And then there was Poe. 

Poe. Ben thought of his wonderful pilot boyfriend, who was away at the Republic Academy. Fete was coming up, and Ben was hoping that he could at least get in contact with him. He did miss him. Sometimes he swore that it was like Poe was a separate part of him that he didn’t know he needed. 

Poe meant everything to him, and sometimes Ben didn’t know if even he communicated how much, just to this one man. 

“You miss him, don’t you, kid?” Han said softly. The older smuggler was in the cockpit of the Falcon, eyes on hyperspace, the swirling blue spirals that made it up. 

"Yeah. I do.” It felt like they were galaxies away, as opposed to hyperspace routes away. 

“Yeah, that’s somethin’ I know too well,” Han said. “I mean, your mother — well, no matter how much we fought, she hated watching me leave...and I always hated leaving her.”

That was something that Ben didn’t think he’d hear from his father. Still, his father...he could be prickly. Stubborn. But Han Solo had a great big heart and a sort of devotion and loyalty that was worth its weight in gold. Having him as a father — well, that was one of the best things about Ben’s family. 

"You’ll see her at fete,” Ben said. “I know it."

Han smiled at Ben. “Yeah. And kid...you’ll see your flyboy. I know it.”

Ben laughed. “I don’t know if the word ‘flyboy’ is the right word for him.”

“Aunt Amilyn thinks so.”

“Yeah, well, they have an...interesting relationship.” Holdo had disliked Poe first meeting him, but eventually, they’d evened out to at least finding each other tolerable. That was a start. 

“True." Han said. He sighed. "Stars, I really hope those presents stay where they are in the cargo hold...”

“It’s not like the time the cannoks tried to eat them.”

Han winced. “Yeah, thanks for remindin’ me, kid.” After that mission where they had to smuggle cannoks to Dxun, Han had developed a dislike of cannoks, especially since it had happened last fete, the cannoks had somehow gotten loose, and they’d tried to eat the presents. Tried. Fortunately, Ben had managed to corral them. 

Han had vehemently insisted on adding a “no cannoks” clause to his smuggler's profile after that. 

“Sorry.” 

“S’okay. Least the worst we’re smuggling is stuff like expensive jewelry for your mother...though don’t spoil the surprise.”

Han winked at him, and Ben smirked. There was stuff for Luke and Lando too, who were married, Finn and Rey, who were dating, Aunt Qi’ra and Aunt Enfys, everyone...

Ben hoped that Poe would like what he got him. Made him, rather. An orange and white BB unit, to be more precise. 

He hoped it would make Poe happy. 

***

“Uncle Chewie, can you turn down the Wookiee carols?” Ben said, feeling a headache building in his skull. “I’m trying to comm Poe.”

“ _The music displeases you?_ ”

“It’s just...loud,” Ben said. 

“ _Kashyyyk Life Days have stranger. Why, the holos that my father has —_ ”

“Ack! Uncle Chewie!”

Chewie laughed, gently. 

Ben rolled his eyes. “Look, just for a while. I mean, I promise you can play whatever you want; I just don’t think ‘We Wish You A Merry Life Day’ would set the atmosphere.”

“ _I can wait a while._ ” Chewie made a motion with his eye that Ben supposed was the equivalent of a wink. 

Ben winked back.

***

“Hey, Ben!”

Stars, that face, that smile — Ben swore he would never get tired of seeing it. 

“Hey!” Force, Poe’s smile was contagious. “We’re on our way for fete.” Then, “Poe, that red and white hat — ”

“I lost a bet with Kare,” Poe said, by way of explanation. 

Ben smiled. “I like it. Then again, you look good in anything.”

Poe laughed, brightly. Then, “I’ve missed you, Ben. Not gonna lie. I mean...it feels funny without you. Well, then again, this semester at the Academy’s been weird...”

“Well, I’ll make sure you have a wonderful fete,” Ben said. “You...you don’t know how you deserve everything, do you, Poe? And sometimes I wonder if I’m enough.”

“Enough? You’re more than enough; you mean the galaxy to me.”

“Good. Tell me about the Academy.”

Poe told him. About the good, the bad. There was something about just listening to Poe that made Ben wish that he could be right here, with him, right now. 

***

They landed on Yavin. Of course they did. And the snow — well, Ben couldn’t say that it snowed often on Yavin, but it was a beautiful sight. The white clinging to the trees, piled on the ground. He looked around, taking it in, even as his parents ran to each other and embraced, kissed. 

“Beautiful day for snow, isn’t it?”

Poe’s voice. Ben turned around to see Poe, bundled up, still wearing that silly red and white hat. 

“It is you,” Ben said. “You’re here.”

“I could say the same for you.”

They hugged tightly, Ben feeling Poe small yet strong against his chest. They drew away, and it was there that the orange and white BB unit Ben had built earlier wheeled out, beeping cheerfully. 

“Is that...” Poe said. 

“Yeah. A new friend. His name’s BB-8.” Then, “Happy fete, Poe.”

Poe smiled, his smile brilliant as the stars. “Happy fete, Ben.”

Finn and Rey called them in, and walking into Kes Dameron’s house with Poe holding his hand...Ben knew that he was truly blessed to have him, and everyone. 


End file.
